Wolf or vampire babies
by alison.laird.161
Summary: What happens when renesme falls pregnant with Jacob. Follow them through the birth and what will this child be, vampire or litter of pups.


It had been a whole four years since the holiday to Isle Esme with my family And a lot has happened since then, ever since i kissed my best friend. after a huge fight between my parents and I, I finally got my own place that isn't to far from my family. i had finally stopped growing and was allowed to apply for forks high school at age seventeen after some serious talks with my parents. My dad got so emotional with all the changes going on he disappeared for an entire week, of course my mum tried explaining his irrational behaviour and promised he would be back before night fall, but he wasn't. The next morning as I woke up there was a note addressed to me and as I read it a feeling of fear shot through me.

Morning sweetheart,

I didn't want to start your morning of badly but you should know that your father never returned last night. Don't worry though as i'm going to find him. I shouldn't be any longer than a day or two depending on your fathers state of mind. I will be gone by the time you read this and no matter what your father has done, he still loves you very much. can you let Aunt Alice know what's going on as she might shine some light on the situation. Tell her to phone me if she sees anything.

p.s no skipping college to try find your father, remember it's your final year.

Love

Mom xxx

that week was torture with my mum and dad both gone and Jacob on nigh patrol. Jacob and I after some ten months dating had moved into our house together. It was a lovely little cottage similar to my parents. Two bedrooms with a large island kitchen and a snug sitting room and two bathrooms, one ensuite. our bedroom had a ground floor balcony and a large garden with a lovely apple tree That bloomed every summer. fortunately my father came home after apologising profusely to my mother And i, he tried to explain what it was like as he watched me growing up to fast.

present day.

I was having the craziest dreams lately and I usually never dreamt of much apart from Jacob. I was sitting on a pile of icecream and I had a huge spoon while gradually eating it untill I fell onto the floor. Then I heard this buzzing and it wouldn't stop, I opened my eyes to see the alarm going off and I was on the edge of the bed with my left hand stuck in some left over icecream from last night. I turned round to see my husband sprawled out sleeping while most of the bed covers lay on the floor. I took in the view of his toned masculine body while he slept on. His muscular arms were reaching out for me unconsciously, his toned chest was kept well with all the work he does in the pack and in the bedroom. As I touched his chest and slowly ran my hand through down to his groin, an animal sound emitted from his throat as I grasped his hair and started grinding my hips against his covered area. He was still dreaming and his animal instincts kicked in. He started sniffing something then as he gradually entered me his eyes shot open.

Renesme ! What the hell ?. he looked shocked but soon cottoned onto what was happening. He slowly flipped me over then smiled his cheeky grin and was kissing me while gradually rising himself and I to levels of pleasure that shouldn't exist. it was Saturday and both Jacob and I were off but jake had to go talk to Sam about some territory line near la push.

nessie I shouldnt be to long so why don't you get some breakfast and I should be back by then. okay jake do you want to go to the camp tonight, i made a dozen cakes for the party and bought three dozen hot dogs and burgers. While getting dressed I saw flashes of his toned backside and legs, he was just so hot And all mine. Jake sauntered over with his joggers lying on his hips, see something you like ness? . Yes I was just admiring my very hot husband. He leaned over and kissed me then finished dressing in his jeans and wolf top I got for his last birthday.

renesmes pov

after taking a shower i dressed in my cream knitted jumper aunt Alice bought for me and a pair of jeans I decided to start making jakes favourite breakfast. As I was finishing off the tenth pancake I felt an urge to be sick and ran to the bathroom just in time. looking in the mirror I looked paler than usual and I was unusually cold, i grabbed a spare blanket and lay on the couch in the lounge until Jacob came home.

Jacob pov

since renesme's birth and bella becoming a vampire it has been a lot quieter for us wolfs. A lot has happened since i split from the pack and while I do enjoy the peace and quiet, being an alpha can suck big time. the worst is when i have to go to meetings like this, Sam is alright and all but he could do with loosening up a bit. It didn't take long before the meeting was finished and I started running back to our house.

as I walked in the kitchen something didn't feel right, the pan was on the cooker and had burnt to the stove. Renesme is always reminding me to turn the cooker off so it was strange she hadn't. I was starting to panick until I smelt her scent coming from the lounge. I ran through and found her curled up under a duvet sleeping. She was so pale and as I felt her she was ice cold and so i picked her up in the blanket and ran as fast as I could to the main Cullen house. I ran up the stairs and to my relief bella was In the kitchen talking to Edward and the doc. They all ran towards me and Edward was about to grab her out my arms when bella held his arm.

what happened was all Edward could say before grabbing a duvet from the closet. Bella looked worried before asking me the same question.

Well she seemed alright this morning apart from being a little tired. I went out as I had a meeting with Sam and when I got back I found her sleeping on the couch while the pan on the stove was burning. She was pale and really cold. carlisle was trying to examine her while she slept on the couch, it was proving to be difficult due to ness moving quite a lot .

finally Carlisle stood up and looked at me and had a grim look on his face.

Carlisle

edward can you get some blood from the stores please and warm it up, a few more extra blankets might help and get Seth in if you can,atleast until jacob gets back.


End file.
